Troublemaker
by Code LJ
Summary: While the cat's away, the mice will play!  In this case, the mice include Lady Jaye, Shipwreck, and Ace, as well as a disgusted Beach Head.  A one-shot that's light and fluffy.


_Author's Note: A one-shot, something fun and light to enjoy! The usual disclaimers apply….._

* * *

><p>"So it's only for a couple days, huh?" she asked, pressing her body up against his so that the top of her head rested just below his chin.<p>

"That's what I was told," he murmured, distracted by her nearness. "Why? You planning something?"

She gave him an enigmatic smile. "Maybe. Or maybe I just want to know how long I have to play around before I have to be a good girl again," she teased, giving him a quick kiss so he wouldn't take her seriously. She figured they were safe since they were hidden in the shadows in a deserted corridor. While their relationship wasn't a secret among their teammates, it wouldn't be looked upon favorably if they were seen making out, even in a deserted hallway.

"What are you thinking?" he growled, pulling her in closer. "I can see that Cheshire smile, even in the dark."

"Thinking about what would happen if we all of a sudden started necking in the Rec Room," she confessed, laughing. "Think anyone would notice?"

In response, he distracted her for several more minutes before he finally pulled himself away with a groan.

"Sorry. I have to get to Hawk's office and get a file from him before I leave," he apologized, sighing.

She gave a low chuckle, rubbing up against him. "Really? In this condition? Sure you don't want a cold shower first?"

He gave a disgusted snort. "Seriously! See what you do to me, woman?" he mockingly growled.

She laughed again, pulling out of his arms. "Sorry, loverboy. Think of something unstimulating like….dead puppies or brussel sprouts or dinner with Cobra Commander!"

"Very funny," he retorted. Sighing again, he gave her a kiss on top of her head, thinking that was probably his safest bet. "Promise me to be a good girl until I return?"

"Absolutely," she agreed. "What else is there to be?"

He sighed. "Just stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Yes, sir!" She gave him a salute and walked, chuckling, down the hall.

* * *

><p>"So, lonely night tonight?" asked Shipwreck when Lady Jaye settled in the Rec Room in front of the TV next to him.<p>

"What makes you say that?" she asked, sliding one leg under the other, getting comfortable.

"Well, you are gracing us with your presence and your shadow isn't looming over us," he teased. "I figure you might need some company then, tonight?"

"Oh, no!" Lady Jaye laughed. "I promised to be good! I remember last time you offered to keep me "entertained" while Flint was away!"

"Hey, now," Ace said, settling down on the other side of her on the sofa, "we didn't mean for it to go THAT far!"

She laughed, punching Ace in the shoulder. "Oh, yeah, a simple game of poker…which turned into what…truth or dare poker? When Beach Head caught us, we were on KP for a week!"

"Well, only those who got caught!" muttered Shipwreck, giving Ace a dirty look, who was trying to look innocent.

"I can't help it if you didn't hear me when I warned you he was coming!" he replied, sounding insulted.

Lady Jaye laughed again. "It was fun," she admitted. "We had, what, about 10 Joes involved in that before we got caught? We could've had more if we'd started earlier…" she speculated.

Shipwreck and Ace looked at each other and grinned. What _else_ could they talk her into? When Flint was on base, she tended to be wrapped up so much in him, she wasn't any fun. When he went off base without her, the playful Lady Jaye appeared…one they could almost talk into anything! Even though they'd been caught this last time, there were several other schemes that were still unknown to the commanding officers…..

"So," began Shipwreck, going for an innocent tone himself. "Anything interesting going on tonight?"

Ace sighed, a bit too dramatically, Shipwreck thought. "No, not even a poker game. Seems a shame to turn in so early."

She sighed, shifting her position and turning off the TV with the remote. "Guys, his plane hasn't even left yet!"

"Whose plane?" they both asked in unison, and their wide-eyed play at innocence had her laughing again. She picked up a pillow and managed to smack both of them before they thought to duck. Which, of course, gave all three of them the inspiration for the base's biggest pillowfight, an event that was to be talked about for weeks afterwards.

There were pieces of cotton batting everywhere the next day. When asked about it, most Joes shook their head or shrugged their shoulders. Beach Head sighed when yet another Joe gave him the innocent wide-eyed look. He knew who he should track down and ask, who the usual ringleaders were in these schemes. He just didn't know if it was worth it. Instead, he just gave each and every Joe the roughest PT session he could that day, so that he felt justified in bringing the culprits to justice.

"I suppose you know nothing about this," he muttered to Lady Jaye after the last session, as they were walking back to the base.

He appreciated the fact that she didn't give him the "not me" routine everyone else had. She simply laughed.

"Beach, you know in our line of work, a little pillow fight now and then is good for morale. Otherwise, the stress would take over," she told him, still smiling. "I'd rather have happy, motivated Joes instead of stressed and burned-out ones," she shrugged.

"Yeah, but did it have to be so many pillows?" he grumbled. "Are there any left intact on base?"

She continued to smile at him and would've patted him on the shoulder, as she would any other of her teammates, but she knew he preferred to not be touched.

Instead, she shrugged and said, "It'll get cleaned up, if that's what you're worried about. Promise. By midnight tonight. Joe's honor," she said, holding up her several fingers.

"Why am I not surprised you were never a girl scout," he grumbled again, this time good naturedly. He could honestly say he really liked Lady Jaye. While she might get herself involved in Ace and Shipwreck's wild plans, she had a good head on her shoulders and was excellent at what she did. She was one of the few who never complained about his PT sessions. He had once even heard her defending the sessions to a newbie who complained. She had explained calmly, and, he thought a bit _too_ nicely, that they were necessary and once that soldier was out in the field, he'd know the reason why. It didn't take the recruit long to figure out she was right.

She was respected by all the Joes, he realized as they parted ways, and a group of Joes called out to her to join them. In fact, he couldn't think of one person who disliked her. She didn't have Cover Girl's model looks or Scarlett's striking features and hair, but there was something about her that just shimmered and sparkled. Her personality, he thought, really shined through and made her all that more attractive. He hoped Flint knew what he had and held on to her tightly and treated her right. There were a line of Joes who would gladly take his place.

"So, I promised Beach we would clean up all the cotton," Lady Jaye confessed to her two cohorts that evening.

Ace stroked his chin thoughtfully. She knew he was trying to come up with a plan that would have the other Joes cleaning and himself, most likely with feet propped up, "supervising."

She grabbed his hand and before he knew it, had him in a headlock.

"Forget it, slick!" she told him. "We made the mess. We get the others to help, but no "supervising" for you this time!"

Shipwreck burst out laughing. "She's got you there….Slick!" he laughed.

Shipwreck's loud laughter had several heads popping out of the Rec Room.

"What's up?" one of them called out.

Lady Jaye looked up and grinned. "Find a broom! It's hockey season!"

She soon had two teams of Joes formed and "goals" set. The "pucks" were the cotton , with the object being which team could fill up their "goals" first.

The next day, after PT, Beach pulled Lady Jaye aside.

"I don't know how you do it," he said, shaking his head, "but….thanks."

She grinned. "No problem. Does that mean I get some brownie points?"

He tried to look tough, he really tried…but her smile was infectious and he found himself smiling back at her before he could help himself.

"Get back to the course," he gruffed instead, realizing she knew by the twinkle in her eye.

* * *

><p>"So, anything exciting go on while I was away?" Flint asked her, pulling her into the shadows of the tarmac. He had missed her, and was ready to take a shower and spend some quality time…just the two of them.<p>

She smiled, her green eyes gleaming in the dark. "Nope. I promised you I'd be good, right?"

He shook his head. "Do I want to know?"

She shrugged, then leaned up and gave him a long, lingering kiss. "Aren't there other things you'd rather….talk about?"

"Now that you mention it…." he said roughly, pulling her back to him as she started to move away. "We could continue talking in your room…give me 10 minutes?"

She smiled. "Sure," she said, sauntering away, giving an extra swing to her hips, knowing he was watching. Ten minutes would be good. It wouldn't be enough time for him to hear about the "swimming pool" that she and her cronies had "created" last night.


End file.
